I'm Human
by Techno Skittles
Summary: It wasn't until they were about to collect their 100th soul, the one of the witch, that Soul realized – Maka had feelings.


**Disclaimer: I asked for the rights for Christmas. But my parents just laughed. D:**

**I'm Human**

_By Techno Skittles_

* * *

><p>It was bound to happen at some point. It was only a matter of time.<p>

The beginning started by that fateful day at the piano. It was the meet-and-greet that Shibusen was holding for all of the new meisters and weapons to see who was compatible with who and which class each person would be fitted to. The anxious newbies were all crowded into the large ballroom and forced to mingle and chit chat, bonding searching for their other half. Their "soulmate" as Shinigami-sama had kidded.

Of course, Soul Eater was too cool for any of that. He didn't travel all the way from upstate New York and leave behind his wealth and high social status to socialize with commoners and such. If it weren't for his grandma encouraging him to take a risk by coming to Nevada to find a meister to wield him and learn to control his ability, he'd still be in the foyer at his mansion, drinking tea and tuning out his mother scolding him for abandoning practice. The simple and easy life.

But now he was expected to find someone he was compatible with and actually put effort into keeping up a partnership?

That wouldn't do. Soul was sure that Wes was laughing it up back in New York behind his back. He could just hear the taunting now.

He had decided that he was just too high of a status to actually bother with these people here and snuck out of the room, leaving them to their commoner ways. They weren't even dressed appropriately! While Soul was donning an extravagant suit for the occasion, everyone else was wearing street clothes and battle suits and whatnot. If they wanted to impress their new partner, dressing like that was the wrong way to go.

Since the school was fairly large, Soul had to admit that he got lost a few times, although he wasn't entirely sure of where he was headed in the first place. Wandering just seemed like a good idea so he followed whatever path he made up.

It must've been some kind of voodoo that brought him to that dark room, but Soul soon found himself standing in front of a piano, the ivory keys grinning at him from below. He grinned back and sat down on the piano bench, situating himself comfortably.

It was tempting to play. It really was. But if he was presumably starting a new life here, abandoning the piano completely would be best. Not that it'd be very hard to do.

His fingers danced against the keys anyway.

It was completely against his will; they just played on their own. Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, all of the best. He even threw a few of his own compositions in there, because no one was listening. No one could judge him. It was just him and the piano, the piano and him.

When he paused to give his fingers rest, he heard footsteps nearing him. Startled from the fact that he was not alone, Soul swiveled on the bench to come face-to-face with his future partner.

After speaking with her for a few minutes, it became obvious that she was different from the other girls he had spoken with that night. All of those floozies were attracted because of his unique genes and mysterious aura. Most were shy and stuttered in his presence, others were too bold for his liking, saying how they were positive that they would make a great pair and would soon become the best in the school. He saw through all of their acts and he abruptly shut down each and every one of their performances.

Though, this girl – Maka as she claimed to be – easily stood out from the rest. She wasn't bold; she was determined. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to tell him that. It was her goal to create a death scythe better than her father to be Shinigami's next weapon (which gave him the impression that she was the daughter of Spirit Albarn which definitely earned her cool points). Her weapon of choice was a scythe in order to do so, and if that wasn't what he was she said that she wouldn't be afraid to walk out of the room right then and there.

Amused by her attitude so far, Soul confirmed he was exactly what she was looking for.

She wasn't flirtatious. She didn't obnoxiously laugh at anything he said, she didn't touch his arm in a suggestive way and not a single eyelash was batted towards him. She was straightforward and tended to stay on the topic of partnership instead of straying off to odd topics like "What do you look for in a girl?"

So when she offered to be his meister, he found himself shaking her hand in agreement, sealing the deal.

Later on, he learned that Maka just wasn't the type to really go after guys. That mainly traced back to her issues with her father and her parents' divorce with her father's womanizing ways and her mother abandoning her. He figured at the time that the reason she wasn't draped all over him at the meet-and-greet had to be because she had to go the other way (if you catch his drift). But when he learned the truth, to be honest, he felt a bit hurt and kind of peeved.

He was partnered with someone who hated men.

Over time however, Soul learned that it was a conditional hatred. She had plenty of friends deriving from the male species, and was friendly to any man she met. Only when she was confronted with a romantic situation did she go into a rant and scream and cry.

This was all fine by him. He didn't come to Nevada for a relationship, he came to make his grandmother proud. And Maka had just the perfect amount of determination to aid him in his goal.

Their partnership was 100% platonic and Soul was entirely fine with this arrangement. He had no sexual or romantic interest in her and he knew for a fact that it was the same in her point of view. They were just the ideal meister-weapon duo. Great fighters, climbing high in skills, hard workers, overachievers. He'd be a death scythe in no time with this girl.

Then Blair happened.

The whole time he and Maka were partners, it was purely professional and business-based. They shared the same sleeping quarters, they sat next to each other at school, and they were together most of the time they were conscious, but there was never any mention of "friendship." They were both aware that he'd be off as soon as she converted him into a death scythe, and at the rate they were reaping souls, it would've been a waste to develop something more than their current partnership. So they remained mutual roommates, partners, and classmates.

Maka never prodded into his business and he never consulted her about what her thoughts were on anything. The meister commanded the weapon and Soul didn't go against this rule. The weapon still protected the meister dutifully, but he didn't risk his neck to save hers unless he had to. He wasn't required to much more, so he wasn't.

It wasn't until they were about to collect their 100th soul, the one of the witch, that Soul realized – Maka had _feelings_. She was just as much as human being as him, if not more. And seeing those tears dripping from her face as she shouted at him for leaving him, reminded him of this.

He was actually hurting her. His actions and words, as fake as they were, brought out something he thought he'd never see in his thick-headed meister.

Insecurities.

So once it was discovered that Blair was in fact a cat and not a witch as they had presumed, Soul made an oath to himself to begin treating Maka like the human being she was.

That day was probably the first step he took to coming to love her.

It wasn't until a little while after that that he took a second one. They were fighting Chrona for the first time in Italy. It was apparent they were going to come out victorious because they were struggling to leave that place _alive_. And when Maka had been backed into a corner like she had, refusing to defend herself because she was too thick-skulled to see that her safety was of utmost importance to him, Soul knew what he was going to have to do.

So he threw himself in front of the blade for her. Partly out of duty to shield his meister, but mostly from the fact that after getting to know her, Maka was a fragile, human being. One that wouldn't survive easily from being practically cleaved in half. He wasn't much different, but he didn't value his life as much as he valued hers.

He never regrets his decision.

Skipping all of the way ahead to their rescue mission to retrieve Kid from the Book of Eibon, when Soul was already head over heels for this girl. The chapter of Envy had taken a great toll on his meister. He was aware of her insecurities, he had been since the Blair incident, but he was never aware they could get that bad. So bad, she almost allowed herself to be murdered by the hands of the enemy because she believed she was too weak to defend herself. To think of herself so worthless that she would be able to wield him, something that he knew that she and she only could do. He wouldn't allow anyone but Maka to wield him.

Maka was human. She had feelings. And insecurities. Eventually, she began crushing on boys in the EAT class. She cried and she laughed. Her body was warm and soft. She had her ruts that she couldn't be pulled from until she sulked for a considerate amount of time. She had days where she couldn't stop smiling for the dumbest reasons.

As hard as it was for Soul to accept this at the beginning, it came easily to him now.

After all, it wouldn't be cool to love a robot, now would it?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Lolwut.**

**I don't even know what to make of this. I wanted to start writing my Christmas story, but instead I came up with this. That, and this turned out way different than I had planned it to be in the 2 seconds I thought about it.**

**So, I don't think I'll get my Christmas oneshot up on time now. Busy, busy day tomorrow after all. I'll try.**

**Grigori's Promise chapter 8 is pretty much planned and ready, no thanks to you guys. =_= I asked what you'd enjoy on a date but NO ONE answered me. So I ended up asking my friends and getting ideas from them.**

**Murrr. I'm tired.**

**Ehhh. Since I'm probably not uploading anything else today, Merry Christmas everyone! Especially to everyone following me and everyone who favorited me! I less than 3 you all!**

**Until next time~!  
><strong>


End file.
